Nowhere to Call Home
by CrimsonSun45
Summary: A girl known as Azura Skye leaves her boring old human life for the good ole days. The days of being free and flying. An escapee from Itex has found her long lost parents. She says her goodbyes and ditches them. For her old life of being homeless and starving. One filled with peril at every turn. And that's just the way she likes it. But what happens when the Flock gets involved?
1. Chapter 1

"Don't do this! Don't do that! Do this! Do that! Is that all you fucking say!?" I shouted at my mom.

Until a few weeks ago I had been homeless. Living on the streets and stealing just to survive. I had had no home. No mother or father either. Things were tough back then. Avoiding humans and Erasers whenever possible. I had escaped from Itex five years ago. When I was ten.

Now I'm fifteen and I have a mom, dad and house. I go to school on a daily basis. And I could never be more miserable. I don't like listening to teachers, having to stay still for long periods of time. I would rather be fighting Erasers than doing this shit.

Every single day I itch to just snap out my wings, scare the crap outta of everybody, and just fly away. But noo! I have to go to school, I have to get an education, and I have to learn to act in a "civilized" manner. Well I have one thing to say to that "Fuck this shit! I'd rather be hunted by Erasers every motherfucking day then being at school."

"Don't you use that tone with me missy!" my mom said to me, "I am older then you and I am your mother. So you better shape up before I ground you for life."

"Why the fuck does it matter to you any way bitch!? I grew up in a fucking dog cage because your stupid motherfucking dumbass had to let Itex do this to me! So don't be telling me to fucking shape up when clearly _you _should be the one shaping up! You fucking bitch!" I screamed at her.

"Why does it matter? Huh? Why does it fucking matter to me?! I'll tell you why. Because I'm your mother! I gave birth to you. So it's my responsibility to take care for you." she replied.

"Well you've done a pissy ass job of doing that lady! I spent all those motherfucking years being tested on and having needles injected in me! I've taken care of myself ever since I was ten! Where were you and dad during that entire fucking time?! Huh?!" I asked. My voice cracking at the dark memories from my childhood.

"We are going to have a serious talk with your father when he comes home from work. Do I make myself clear?" she said.

"Whatever man. I don't give a fuck anymore. I'm out." I said walking to the door.

"And just what do you think your doing girly?" she asked, furious.

"I'm leaving. That's what I'm doing. And I'm never coming the fuck back!" I replied opening the door.

I walked outside and slammed the door behind me. I turned to my left and punched the brick wall that made up a side of my house. Or should I say my parents' house. Now that I've officially moved out.

"Get back here right now!" my mother yelled at me.

"Fuck off bitch!" I shrieked at her and unfurled my wings.

I tilted my head up and pushed up off the ground with a few powerful strokes. And then up, up. and away I went. I closed my eyes and let the familiar sensation of the wind against my feathers lift up my soul.

"Come back! Please Azura come back!" mom pleaded.

Her cries faded until they couldn't be heard. All that I heard was the beating of my wings and the _whoosh _of the air rushing past me. I've missed flying. I almost died of the boredom I faced living a _normal _human life.

I wasted all that time trying to find out who my parents were and where they lived. Took me a long time but somehow I did it. And what did I get in return for all that hard work? A piece of shit is what I got if you ask me. A fucking piece of shit! I gave up the freedom and the flying for people who gave me up for "scientific research", bunch of bullshit.

But it did have some advantages to it. I had a nice, warm home. For once. I always had a full belly. I never starved and my parents do care about me. But not enough to make me want to stay. For the wind was calling me. Teasing me whenever a breeze blew. The other kids always thought I was weird whenever I enjoyed a light breeze.

"If you could do anything right now? What would you be doing?" one of them asked.

"I would be flying." I answered.

"Cool. I would wanna try that one day too." they replied.

I was dying to show off my wings and emphasis my wish. Seriously that's how desperate I was to fly. To actually show _humans, _normal ones, my wings. My god! I had needed to get a hold of myself. Once I tried to convince my mom of actually letting me fly to school. She obviously said no. She told me that if I did my face would be plastered all over the newspapers. She of course was right.

But now I'm not bound by rules. Now I'm free and loving it. I can fly again. My heart had ached when I couldn't. It felt as if I had given up my entire life away. Now I have it back. I can truly be happy. Now that I can stretch my wings and reach for the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woo-hoo! Now this is the way things should be! Flying free as a bird!" I exclaimed pumping my fist in the air.

I spun and twisted while losing a bit of altitude. I banked to the left. And rose higher and higher until I reached the clouds. If only the kids at school could see me now! They'd be fuming with jealousy. Upon seeing a flock of birds a few feet below me I swooped down to their level.

"Whee!" I cried. Which scared the shit out of the birds. Literally. "Oopps. Sorry."

* * *

Five hours later I decided to stop at a forest. It was nearing nighttime. Landing lightly, I folded my wings and hid them underneath my coat. The birds had stopped earlier along the way. So now I'm alone. Back to way things used to be before I found my parents.

There was a slight ache in my heart. I smothered it fiercely, reminding myself that I wasn't happy there. I needed the action packed life of living on the run. And that's just what I intend to do.

I climbed up a tree. Choosing a thick branch that was hidden among the other branches I sat down. Not quite ready to go to sleep. I just sat there and stared at the sky for a while.

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep, because the next thing I'm aware of is sun peering thru the branches. I got up still trying to shake of sleepiness. I leaped down and fell on my face. Talk about embarrassing.

"Ow. Shit." I groaned getting on my feet and brushing myself off.

My clothes were all dusty and covered in dirt. Welcome past life. Goodbye new one. I grimaced at my dirty clothes. One thing I wasn't happy about: getting my clean clothes dirty! Eesh! Living like normal people has made me hate getting dirty. Sure it wasn't the best thing but before I had moved in with my parents, I didn't mind it much.

"Never mind the dirt. First things first. I have to find food. I'm starving!" I told myself and went off in search of anything edible.

Upon seeing a clump of checkerberries. I gave a small little cry of joy and ran towards it.

"Score!" I whispered grabbing handfuls of the red berries.

I stuffed them in the pockets of my coat. I saw a few tree nuts and gathered them as well. A little stream babbled by. The idea of fishing came to me. I walked over to the flowing water and sure enough there were fish swimming in it.

"Yes! More food!" I said triumphantly.

I rolled up my jeans' legs and waded in. I cupped my hands and slowly approached a fish. And with a lightning fast movement I caught it. I threw on shore where it flopped around a bit before finally stopping. I continued fishing and an hour later I had caught ten fish. Along with the berries and nuts from earlier I had a suitable meal for myself.

I felt around my breast pocket for either the lighter or the book of matches I always keep on person. My fingers closed around a square object and I pulled it out.

"Hmm... matches. Good enough." I said.

I gathered some kindling and some rocks. Then I proceeded to make a fire. Roasting fish over a fire, underneath the night sky. Well it technically it still wasn't night but it was nearing nighttime. Sticking the fish on a stick (god something that belongs in the movies), I cooked it until it was a golden brown. Taking a bite out of it I thought back to the other times I had to eat animals to survive. I took another bite, and I was so deep in thought that I forgot that I hadn't taken the bones out and then _crunch_! I hit a bone that got stuck in my tooth.

"Ow shit!" I mumbled putting my hand to my right cheek.

I felt around my tooth and then my fingers closed around the intruding object. I wiggled it and then pulled it out. Rewarded with a fresh wave of pain and blood. I threw it away and spit on the ground. Seeing my saliva and blood on the ground.

"God I'm so stupid. Should've taken the bones out. Oh well too late now." I told myself.

I finished with my meal. I put out the fire. Going back to the tree I slept in last night I jumped and grabbed a branch. I hauled myself over with a grunt. I kept climbing till I found the designated branch. I settled in and closed my eyes. And let sleep wash over me in a wave.


End file.
